


Appetency

by ragnarok89



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - OAV/OVA, Canon Related, Crisis of Faith, Desire, Drabble, Duty, Foreshadowing, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Honor, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Section XIII: Iscariot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The world had become a gathering of monsters.





	Appetency

The world had become a gathering of monsters. Section XII Iscariot was all that was left to keep the peace.

Enrico Maxwell knew that, and his paladin Alexander Anderson held that with every fiber of his being. As a part of the Catholic Church, the way of the one true Lord, they had to deal out justice whenever they saw the faithless and demonic. Justice of the fearsome, Old Testament kind, Maxwell and Anderson, along with their loyal disciples, were to bring it forth it like the vengeful God they served.

Any incomprehensible creature not of this world were to be vanquished, no more, and most certainly no less. Anderson was a soldier of God, striking down monsters and heathen in the name of the Lord. Maxwell was his conduit, a bridge between the human world and the almighty.

It was almost as if they were always fated to meet, even in unfortunate circumstance. Their creed was all consuming, their lifeblood, and already a part of them.

Yet this did not remove the ever-narrowing lines between duty and desire for blood, divine flesh, not who they were.

As the roses wilt, water turned to blood, and when hell was emptied, faith was the furthest thing keeping their world from being pulled down around them.


End file.
